Peaceful - Paisible
by LustyKitty
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Castiel fait un excellent oreiller et Sam le ship totalement. Petit one-shut sur du Destiel tout câlin.


Et voilà ma quatrième traduction, cookies !

J'espère que cette petite fic toute fluffy choupi vous plaira:3

Auteur : megaotaku98

Titre original : Peaceful

Lien vers l'original : fanfiction s/11202791/1/Peaceful (et supprimez les espaces)

\o/

Il était tard et Sam était allé se coucher il y avait déjà une heure. Dean était sur le canapé, regardant la télé (Il devait rattraper les derniers épisodes de Doctor Sexy, M.D) et buvant une bière. Il entendit un léger bruissement d'aile et un familier « Salut Dean ».

Dean se tourna pour voir Castiel debout devant le canapé, et le fixant de son habituel regard sérieux.

« Hey Cass, tu fais quoi ici ? » demanda Dean avant de reprendre une gorgée de bière.

« Je voulais juste voir si tout allait bien. Pour Sam aussi. » répondit l'ange, ne retirant pas ses yeux bleus de Dean. C'était comme si Cass fixait l'intérieur même de l'âme de Dean, et peut être était ce le cas, de ce que Dean en savait.

« Et bien Sam dort, et je regarde juste la télé. » dit Dean, donnant à nouveau toute son attention à l'écran au moment où les publicités se terminaient.

« Je peux participer ? » demanda Castiel, et Dean lui fit signe d'acceptation en voyant l'ange s'installant confortablement sur la partie libre du canapé.

« Bien sûr », répondit Dean, haussant les épaules, « ça pourrait t'ennuyer, c'est juste une série pour gamin. Mais il n'y a rien de mieux sur les autres chaînes. »

« Merci » lui répondit calmement Castiel.

Après deux tiers de la programmation du programme, Castiel sentit un poids contre lui. Il détacha son regard de la télé pour voir d'où venait cet intrus. L'ange rougit quand il vit que Dean s'était endormis, et qu'il avait sa tête posé sur son épaule.

« Dean, la diffusion du programme n'est pas encore finit, tu devrait te réveiller » dit Cass, le bousculant doucement.

Dean grogna en réponse et se blottit contre l'épaule de Cass, se servant de son bras comme d'une peluche. Castiel regarda son visage endormit et remarqua quelque chose différent. Il avait regardé les deux Winchester dormir à de nombreuses occasions, et il avait remarquer que Dean dormait de manière hachée, toussant et se retournant durant d'horribles cauchemars. Mais cette fois, Dean semblait calme et n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. C'était le Dean le plus en paix qu'il avait pu observer, endormis, ou même éveillé.

« _Je ne devrait pas le déranger_ » pensa Castiel pour lui même.

Il éteignit la télé avec un mouvement de main, et ne bougea pas de la nuit, afin de ne pas déranger Dean de son sommeil reposant.

Sam se leva exactement comme tous les matins. Il sortit de son lit, s'habilla, fit quelques abdos, se brossa les dents, passa ses mains dans les cheveux pour les démêler, et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il passa devant le canapé, se stoppa, et fit demi-tour. C'était sûrement une scène à contempler. Son « pas de moment de gonzesse » grand frère était blottit – actuellement BLOTTIT – contre l'épaule d'un certain ange aux cheveux noir, et était bien endormis, tandis que Cass était juste assis avec les yeux fermé, probablement encore réveillé, mais semblant relaxé et à l'aise.

Sam suspectait depuis un moment que son frère et Castiel se voyait autrement que juste « de la famille », et il était ravit que les deux idiots aient finalement remarqué leurs sentiments partagé. Se retenant de les prendre dans ses bras pour un gros câlin, il sortit son téléphone et pris une photo. Elle allait vite devenir son nouveau fond d'écran.

Le bruit de la caméra fit ouvrir les yeux de Castiel, et il vit Sam debout devant le canapé, souriant espièglement à son téléphone. « Bonjour Sam. » dit Cass, le plus doucement qu'il pouvait.

« 'Jour Cass » répondit Sam à un niveau sonore habituel, mais Castiel lui intima rapidement de baisser d'un ton, montrant Dean avec des mouvements de tête, qui semblait encore endormis.

« Désolé », chuchota Sam, et retourna dans la cuisine faire un peu de café.

Quand Dean se réveilla, sa première impression fut qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Sa seconde impression fut qu'il était curieusement bien installé, et au chaud. Il regarda en face de lui et vit la télé, et réalisa qu'il avait encore dû s'endormir sur le canapé. Mais si c'était le cas, la télé ne devrait-elle pas être à l'horizontal ? Dean ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler la soirée.

Il regardait , puis Cass est arrivé et a regardé avec lui, et là il a sentit ses yeux se fermer, mais son oreiller était si doux et confortable, et il sentait un peu comme Cass... Attends.

Il n'avait pas d'oreiller.

Dean ouvrit lentement les yeux, puis regarda au dessus de lui pour rencontrer une paire de yeux d'un profond, intense et sublime bleu. « Bonjour Dean, j'espère que tu as bien dormis ? » dit Cass, lui souriant gentiment.

Dean s'éloigna de Cass le plus rapidement possible, la tête d'un rouge intense d'embarras.

« Et merde Cass ?! Pourquoi tu m'a pas réveillé ? » demanda-t-il violemment, lançant un regard furieux à l'ange assis à ses côtés.

Cass regarda Dean avec un peu de douleur dans son regard. Dean l'ignora, toujours embarrassé. Si Sam les avaient vus comme ça, Dean ne serais jamais tranquille à ce sujet.

« Excuse moi », répondit Castiel « c'est juste que tu semblait tellement paisible, je ne voulais pas te déranger, donc je suis resté là. J'ai même éteint la télé. »

Il montra la télé qui était, effectivement, non allumée.

Dean réfléchit un court instant, et réalisa que tandis que ses autres nuits étaient assaillies par des cauchemars de son époque en enfer, ou au purgatoire, ou de toutes les autres merdes que lui et son frère avaient vécus, alors que cette nuit avait été... Sans rêve. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quand datait sa dernière bonne nuit.

La voix de Sam le ramena au présent.

« Regardez qui est finalement levé ! Je suppose que Cass est un bon oreiller ? »

Fils de pute.

Dean se retourna et offrit à Sam sa pire grimace. Sam, pourtant, se contentait de rire.

« Oh voyons Dean, vous étiez si mignon tous les deux ! Regarde, j'ai pris une photo » dit Sam, montrant son téléphone pour que Dean puisse voir. Il fit un mouvement brusque pour l'attraper, mais Sam fut plus rapide, mettant son téléphone hors de danger afin d'éviter que Dean l'attrape et l'explose par terre.

« Bien essayé, mais non » le nargua Sam.

« Supprime le » lui ordonna Dean, le fusillant du regard.

« Nope » répondit Sam.

« **Bitch ».**

 **« Jerk ».**

\o/

ASSBUTT ! (C'est ce qu'a écrit l'auteur ^^)

J'espère que ça vous à plut :3 pour le moment c'est la plus longue que j'ai traduite ^w^

Donc si vous avez des commentaires sur la traductions n'hésitez pas, et des commentaires sur l'histoire non plus, je transfère vos gentillesses :D


End file.
